Everybody Knows
by RefuseToLose
Summary: Lacey Porter, alway popular, perfect, fun. She couldn't let anyway get in that way of that, until Danny Desai Returned. Rated T until Further Notice!
1. Chapter 1

My First Twisted Fic! It's super Short because I'm not sure if I should continue! Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Lacey's heart was beating a million miles a minute. She didn't remember when she began to run but that's the only thing she could think to do. Her riding boots clacked against the concrete as she ran towards the front door of her house, wanting to get away from everyone and everything.

"Lacey! Lace!" Danny wasn't too far behind as he tried to catch up with the girl in front of him. But Lacey wouldn't stop. Instead she quickly opened her front door hoping to shut it close, but Danny's foot blocked it as he quickly pushed it back open as fast as lacey tried to shut it.

"Lacey I need you to –"

"Danny I really don't want to talk right now" Lacey finally turned around, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Her almond eyes were full of tears just waiting to fall.

Danny didn't know what to say. The whole situation was completely messed up. Who knew there moment of intimacy would backfire on them. He looked at the girl in front of him and his heart broke. She didn't deserve this. Neither of them did.

Lacey stood there for a moment looking at Danny hoping he would leave, but then it happened. She couldn't hold it in anymore. A tear fell. Then came a gasp for air before she broke down, and fell into Danny. This wall she had been trying so hard to keep up came crashing down, and it was no way to build it back up. It was a quite sob full of whimpers as her shoulders moved up and down with every sniff. "Why would someone do something like this" she managed to get out, still clutching tighter onto Danny.

Danny held her close. His head resting on top of hers, as a tear of fell from his eye. "I don't know lace. But trust me ill find who did this."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to follow me on Tumblr! .com


	2. Chapter 2

Another quick update! Hope you all Enjoy!

* * *

Lacey's eyes fluttered open as she felt a hand stroking her hair. "You're still here?" she asked softly looking up at Danny. Her head was in his lap while he sat cross-legged on her bed.

"Of course I am" He offered a soft smile. "Where else would I be?"

Lacey let out a meek smile as Danny leaned down placing a soft kiss to her lips. She didn't remember falling asleep but she wasn't surprised that after all that crying she eventually cried herself to sleep. She sat up using her hand to pull all her hair to one side. "I was hoping that maybe this was all a dream, and when I woke up it would be over." She spoke softly as she leaned into Danny's side now, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Me too" Danny sighed leaning against Lacey's head placing a kiss in her hair. He hated seeing her go through this. No one should have to choose sides like she was being forced to do.

"You've uhh, got 12 missed calls from Phoebe and Sarita." Danny picked up Lacey's phone from the nightstand and placed it in front of her on the bed.

She sighed looking at the phone. "Yea I'm not surprised."

"I know it's -" Danny began to speak up but was quickly cut off by a knock on the door.

"Lace." A voice called out followed by another knock.

"Shit-" lacey sat up so Danny could get up. "It's Clara" she quickly looked around looking for a place to hide Danny. "Hold on!" Lacey shouted back as she pushed Danny into a crouching position on the opposite side of her bed. He had done this several times before so he knew the routine. "Just stay here." She whispered.

"What is it?" Lacey opened the door to see her 14-year-old sister standing there. It was astonishing how much Clara looked like lacey. Her mocha skin was bit darker than Lacey's and her hair was a bit longer, and of course she was a little shorter but you could definitely tell they were created from the same genes.

"Have you seen my lucky hair tie? I can't find it and I'm going to be late for practice." The younger porter asked urgently tugging on her Turquoise gymnastics bag that was strapped across her pink leotard.

Lacey huffed. She really didn't have time to deal with this right now. It was trivial compared to everything else going on right now. "Clara I haven't seen it and your hairs already up." Lacey shrugged, pointing at the bun on top of her sister's head.

"Lace I'm supposed to practice my floor routine today, and I cant without my -"

"Clara I told you I don't know where your stupid hair tie is!" Lacey yelled, but quickly regretted once it came out. She didn't mean to yell at her but it was just way too much going on. Clara just happened to be the lucky contestant she took her anger out on this time.

Clara's face fell, and Lacey immediately knew she had hurt the younger girls feelings.

"Clara I didn't mean—"

"No its fine. Ill see you after practice. Madison's mom is outside to pick me up. Tell mom I'll be home later." Clara offered a chaste smile before turning to walk down the hallway. Lacey didn't miss how her younger sister rolled her eyes when walked off much like she would herself when she was hurt or upset.

Closing her bedroom door, lacey turned around to see Danny standing there, as he came up from his crouched position in his hiding spot, quickly running his hand through his hair.

Lacey bit her lip groaning, "I didn't mean to yell at her." She shook her head.

"It's a lot going on right now, Lace. " Danny moved towards the girl in front of him, before he pulled her into his chest.

The russet skinned girl placed her head on Danny's chest. "I've never yelled at her before." She spoke gently into his chest. Lacey remembered all those nights when they were younger and Clara would crawl into bed with her, when they're mom and dad would argue so loud, that the walls would shake. She remembered Clara clinging on to her so tight that she would sometimes live a bruise on Lacey's arm. Clara would cry and say how much she hated the yelling and screaming, and Lacey promised she would never yell at her.

"Lace, don't beat yourself up about it."

"I know.. we have bigger things to worry about. Like a sextape of us." Lacey rolled her eyes bringing back the frustration of everything.

"Look at me." Danny placed his hands on lacey arms spinning her towards him. "You don't need to worry about that I'm going to take care of it."

"How Danny? It's bad enough that my friends got it but if this got out - everywhere" Lacey broke her sentence off. She didn't even want to imagine all the things that would happen if that video went public.

"Shh, shhh" Danny hushed lacey holding her tighter. "Look I have to go, but I will see you the first thing tomorrow. Okay. Why don't you even go pick up Clara from practice. I mean it would be a good time to apologize for earlier too." Danny shrugged offering the suggestion.

"And where are you going to go?"

"I uhh., I'm going to go try to figure out some stuff." He huffed before placing a soft kiss to her lips, then her dimple, before he quickly escaped out of her window, before she could ask any questions.

* * *

As you you can see I aged Clara a little because she will sort of play a role in this story! Hope you all enjoyed! Follow me on tumblr! letmeholdyourhand-x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! They're are some similarities in this chapter to show except I will not include the trial and Danny being in expelled in this story (:

After that boo boo episode we got tuesdday.. I had to write something and represent for Dacey! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Clara!" Lacey yelled waving at her younger sister when she saw her coming out of the Green Grove gymnastics facility. She had been leaning against her white car as she waited for her younger sister to finish with practice. Clara looked up surprised to see Lacey there. She waved goodbye to some of her teammates before she made her way over to the car.

"What are you doing here?" Clara tilted her head in confusion.

"I can't pick my little sister up from practice?" Lacey shrugged opening the passenger door.

Clara hesitated for a minute, side eyeing her sister. She knew Lacey felt badly for earlier and that this was all a ploy.

Lacey chuckled rolling her eyes "Just get in the car."

"Fine."

Lacey sat down in the drivers seat. She got ready to start the car but then decided not to as she turned to face Clara.

"I want to apologize for earlier." Lacey shook her head softly.

"About what?" Clara tried to look confused but lacey wasn't buying it.

"You know what I'm talking about." Lacey moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "I shouldn't have yelled at you about your hair tie." Lacey paused waiting for a response from Clara but got nothing. "If it makes you feel any better I found it." The older Porter reached into her pocket pulling out the purple hair tie."

Clara looked over to see the hair tie sitting in her sister's hand. "Where'd you find it?" her face brightened as she grabbed it out of Lacey's hand, quickly putting it around her wrist for safe keeping.

"Under my bed." Lacey winced as she revealed the information reluctantly.

"I knew it was somewhere in your room!" Clara pointed at her sister laughing making lacey smile. "And it's okay." Clara nodded, becoming more serious. "I mean the whole yelling thing. I know you didn't mean it." Clara looked down at her lap and then back to her sister who was staring at her intently. "I know you Lace. You take your anger out on people when things are bad. Usually mom.." Clara rolled her eyes joking a bit. "So what's wrong Lacey?"

Lacey shook her head taken back "What?" her eyes darted around, like they always would when she was lying. "What are you talking about? Everything's fine." She offered a bogus smile that fell a little to quickly, before looking straight ahead out of the car.

"So this has nothing to do with your break up with Archie?" Clara asked.

Lacey shook her head again "No, I broke it off with him. I'm fine. We just weren't compatible anymore." Lacey explained looking at her sister for a quick second.

Clara watched her sister for a minute. She knew lacey to well. The way her jaw clenched, the way her eyes were darting around was a clear indication she was lying.

"So if this isn't about Archie" Clara shrugged "It's got to be about Danny." _BINGO_

Lacey's heart began pumping rapidly. "What'd you just say?" she couldn't believe what she just heard. They're was no way Clara knew about her and Danny. What if Clara had seen the video? Lacey couldn't stand the thought of her younger sister even knowing about that. She knew how much Clara looked up to her.

"Danny Desai" Clara repeated.

Lacey's mouth gaped open and close as she tried to form a sentence. "How'd you.. How did you find out?" she asked looking at Clara who was now looking down playing with the hair tie she had around her wrist.

"I may be fourteen Lacey but I'm not an idiot." She looked up from her lap to look at Lacey. "He was there when I came to get my hair tie."

Lacey turned to face Clara, her face full of confusion.

"How did you know that?"

"Like I said Lace. I'm not an idiot." Clara shrugged again. "Your window is next to my window. I can see his shadow whenever he sneaks into your room. He's been doing in for that last two weeks."

Lacey sighed. She couldn't deny anything Clara just said. "Clara this all really compli-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me right now. You're my big sister Lace. I wont tell anyone." Clara smiled.

Lacey smiled back wishing everyone was as understanding as her little sister. "Mom has to work late again. So it's just us. I'm thinking Johnny Cakes for dinner?"

"Oh, you so read my mind!" Clara beamed before lacey started the car and they made their way down the street.

* * *

Danny walked down the halls of Green Grove high looking for the mathletes practice room. He remembered Lacey telling him that Rico said Doug was the one who recorded the video of them, and was responsible for releasing the video. As if the heavens opened up and answered his prayers Doug was walking out of one of the classrooms just as Danny was approaching.

"Ahhh Doug!" Danny clapped his hands together with fake excitement. "Just the guy I came to see!" He grinned as he got closer to the boy.

Knowing he was in trouble Doug tried his hardest to get away by quickly turning back to walk in the classroom, but Danny swiftly caught him by the collar pulling him back.

"Oh no no no no no." Danny snatched Doug backwards making the awkward kid, stumble and loose his footing a little as he tried to keep up with Danny's pace "Were going to go have a nice little talk." Danny finally let go of his shirt, as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder tightly indicating this wasn't going to be a "_nice little talk_".

"I uhhh, I uhh, Im going to be late for mathlete practice." Doug tried to twist a little as he tried to maneuver from Danny's tight grip, causing his glasses to tilt on his face.

"Don't worry you'll be back" Danny smirked looking down at Doug who looked like he was beginning to hyperventilate. The poor overweight boy tried his best to keep up with Danny as he swiftly walked down the empty school hallway.

"So Doug I hear you're responsible for a video that involves me" Danny finally stopped walking, as he unwrapped his arm from around the tired boy before he tossed the boy against one of the walls. Doug hit the wall before sliding down to sit on the ground. His breathing was heavy from the fast walking. "And someone I care for very much" Danny finished the sentence. He grabbed Doug by the shirt pulling him upwards and making the boy stand back up. His large ring dinging into the nerdy boys shoulder. The more he thought about the video and how hurt Lacey was the harder Danny wanted to punch the perverted boy in the face.

"Now I don't care how you do it Doug, but your going to get rid of that video." Danny's grip grew tighter as he held on to the boys shirt. "That video has already reached Lacey's friends. And if that video gets out even more it can hurt some more people really bad. You got that?" Danny's eyes grew intense as he stared at the awkward sweating boy in front of him. It was taking everything in him to not hit the boy.

"Yes.. Yes sir" Doug nodded his head frantically.

Danny nodded his jaw clenching "That's good Doug. But I need to hear you say it. Say that you'll get rid of that video."

"I'll … I'll Get rid of the video sir" Doug stumbled with his words as his anxiety from the situation rose.

Danny sighed, exhaling, finally letting go of Doug's shirt, then running a hand through his hair. He hated to be that guy but Doug didn't really give him a choice.

"Now go before you're late for Mathletes." Danny gestured for the boy to leave. "And fix your glasses" He pointed out.

Without hesitating Doug scurried down the hallway never looking back, as he pushed his glasses upright on his face.

* * *

"I'm not buying you a cheesecake!" Lacey shook her head, laughing as Clara pointed at the Johnny Cakes menu.

Clara mocked her with a fake gasp. "Ummm excuse me? You yelled at me earlier. Remember that!" Clara laughed, "So I think you owe me cheesecake!"

Lacey thought about it as her sister made the "Porter puppy dog face" which is what they're dad liked to call it. It started with widening those big chocolate eyes, and next the slight frown that would form. And to top it all off, that one dimple that would shine through the frown set it off.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "I should have never shown you how to do that"

"Yessss!" Clara beamed, because she knew her plan had worked.

"Hey Lacey."

Lacey turned around to see Jo making her way over to her and Clara.

"Hey Jo" Lacey offered a short wave along with Clara who also said Hi.

"I don't meant to interrupt, but I could I, Uh.. Talk to you for a second" the blonde asked.

Lacey's face immediately fell.. the nervousness on Jo's face could only mean one thing. She wanted to talk about the video.

Lacey swallowed hard, looking over at Clara who was looking at her a little strangely. It was probably due to fact Lacey's face had paled over like she had seen a ghost. Trying to perk up her face a bit so her little sister wouldn't notice anything lacey offered a meek smile.

"Uh yeah sure" Lacey nodded her head as she rose from her and Clara's booth to go somewhere private where she could talk to Jo.

Sitting down at one of the smaller tables in one of the corners at Johnny Cakes Jo slid her backpack of her shoulder and took of her camo print jacket before she began to talk.

"Lacey I—"

"Jo I—"

Both girls spoke at the same time, making them both chuckle nervously.

"Let me go first" Jo offered, smiling a little. Lacey nodded.

Jo cleared her throat as she moved a stray piece of curly hair out of her face. "Your probably going to think why am I telling you this. But I just thought you should know."

Lacey's heart started pumping rapidly. It was the video. It had to be.

"I'm in love with Danny." Jo blurted suddenly.

Lacey's head snapped up ward to meet Jo's bashful face.

"What?" Lacey couldn't breathe. She couldn't ever hear. The only thing she could hear was the blood pumping from her heart.

"I know" Jo shook her head looking down to play with the sleeve of her shirt. "I shouldn't but—"

"You don't need to explain" Lacey stopped the blonde. Trust her. She totally knew how the blonde felt.

"Our friendship means a lot to me Lacey and I just wanted to let you know." Jo smiled a little, while lacey offered the best smile she could.

The green phone buzzing on the table took the brunette out of her trance.

"It's my dad" Jo mentioned picking her phone up of the table. "I've got to go, but ill see you later"

Jo smiled again before she got up from the table leaving Lacey there to think.

* * *

Danny made his way out of Green Grove high. He couldn't wait to see Lacey and tell her that he had gotten everything straightened out. Well the best that he could any how. He took his phone out getting ready to text Lacey when he looked up and saw Rico headed into the school.

"Hey Rico" Danny slowed down his pace so he could talk to the other boy.

"Hey.. uhh Hey Danny" Rico began to fidget with his backpack straps, trying not to look the at the long haired boy in the face.

Danny looked at the boy quizzically. He thought Rico had gotten rid of his anxiety about being around him. But then again he remembered Rico still didn't trust him, and he had seen the video.

"You saw the video Rico. I know. Lacey told me." Danny shrugged resting his hand on the back of his neck.

Rico let out a small breathe of relief, he didn't even know he was holding. "Uhh yeah" Rico nodded awkwardly.

Danny also nodded a little as if he were agreeing. "Has uhh, has Jo seen it?"

Rico shook his head. "I don't think so.. She hasn't said anything about it. If she did it.. it would break her heart." Rico revealed slowly looking up to see Danny looking at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Danny.." Rico contemplated on whether or not he should say something. This wasn't his place to tell. But he knew Danny wasn't going to let him go without telling.

"What is it Rico?"

"Jo's in love with you" Rico stated so fast Danny almost wasn't sure he heard it correctly.

"She's what?" Danny asked even though he didn't need to hear it again.

"She's been in love with you Danny." Rico sighed.

"But Jo's like my sister." Danny was so lost he didn't know what else to say. "And Lacey—" Danny trailed off.

"Im guessing things are pretty serious between you two?" Rico half questioned.

"It's complicated." Danny looked down thinking about the cat and mouse chase him and lacey had been through "But yes. I do care about her. A lot."

Rico nodded his head understanding. "I should uhh, probably go.. But trust me I doing my best so that Jo doesn't see that video." Rico reassured before he made his way into the school.

"Yeah me too." Danny stated to no one in particular as he placed his hands in his jacket pocket and made his way to Lacey's house.

* * *

Dont worry! Believe me this story will not revolve around Jo's feelings #NotsorryforJo Im not here for that.

But they do play a minor part in DACEY'S story! Hope you all enjoyed! Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
